El poeta vengativo
by EternalofXoleriog
Summary: Un final alternativo para el libro "El Decamerón", en el cual se cuenta una picardía más en el camino hacia la ciudad. Solo un capítulo.


Bueno, esta historia fué hecha para un trabajo para mi clase de Español... Se encuentra basado en el libro llamado "El Decamerón", y no profeso el tener posesión ni de la historia original ni de los personajes. Esto fué escrito en mi retorcido cerebro, así que estan advertidos.

* * *

Ya han pasado los 15 días. El grupo de extraños, ahora amigos, se encuentra regresando a casa después de pasar dos semanas en las orillas de Florencia, descansando después de tanto acontecimiento que ha sucedido. La vida continúa.

"Estoy muy aburrido." exclamó Dioneo, quien fue coronado el "Rey" la noche anterior, que por ahora estaba guiando la caminata de vuelta a la ciudad. "¡Que alguien cuente una historia!"

Fue en este momento en el cual todos se le quedaron viendo expectativamente. Nadie supo que decir. Entonces, alguien habló:

"Dioneo, ya que tú fuiste el de la idea, ¿Por qué no mejor nos cuentas una tú?" Sugirió Fianmetta, una de las tantas mujeres que decidió organizar este viaje. Los demás la apoyaron firmemente.

Dioneo suspiró. Él pensó que podría obtener algo de que reírse si alguien no lograba crear una historia bastante buena, o por lo menos que fuera buena y cómica; pero el tiro le había salido por la culata…eso le había dado una idea para una nueva historia.

"Bueno, pero no se quejen si es algo… indecorosa." afirmó Dioneo. "Por ahora, siéntense a mi alrededor, pónganse cómodos, que les voy a contar la historia de 'El poeta vengativo'." acto seguido, Dioneo procedió a sentarse. Los demás formaron un círculo a su alrededor. La caminata se había suspendido por ahora.

* * *

"_Erase una vez, en la ciudad de Florencia, un poeta. Su nombre era Francisco Díaz. Él era un inmigrante de la agraciada ciudad de Salamanca, en España. Lamentablemente, por muy agraciada que su ciudad natal fuera, él no lo era; lo cual le trajo la burla de las mujeres. Él era conocido por ser un poeta; pero a diferencia de otros, su poesía era picaresca y burlona. Este hecho fue el que le trajo gran fama por toda la ciudad. Todos los hombres le buscaban para que les escribiera un verso a sus rivales antes de un duelo._

"_A diferencia de estos pobres infelices que terminaban muertos antes de que dijeran "Comiencen la batalla"; existían "damiselas" quienes habían sido el motivo de dicho duelo, y quienes no presentaban el mínimo remordimiento ante la muerte de estos desdichados, pero que les gustaba escuchar este tipo tan peculiar de poesía que había provocado tal percance. Tal es el caso de Hermenegilda Pastrami, y Lucrecia Fibonacci, damas de la alta sociedad, poseedoras de gran belleza, conocedoras de sus dones, y manipuladoras por excelencia._

"_Era un día sin nubes, y el sol se encontraba oculto detrás de un árbol. Hermenegilda y Lucrecia se encontraban platicando en la calle, discutiendo acerca de diversos temas sin mayor importancia. Fue entonces cuando sucedió. Francisco Díaz caminó por la calle, atendiendo sus propios asuntos, y sin mayor cuidado. Hermenegilda y Lucrecia se dieron cuenta de su presencia._

"'_Lucrecia, mira por ahí.' y señaló en dirección a Francisco. 'Es el poeta que siempre escribe esos versos tan graciosos.' Hermenegilda rió, acordándose de algunos de sus ya famosos versos._

"'_¡Tienes razón!' Entonces, a Lucrecia se le ocurrió una idea. '¿Me pregunto si este señor, el de las patas de burro, el de la boca habladora, puede componer un verso que no tenga peladez alguna'_

"'…_¿Has estado leyendo la Iliada, verdad?' Preguntó Hermenegilda. 'Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, ya sabes que Francisco siempre ha creado sus poemas con algún tipo de picardía, sin excepciones._

"'_Eso es cierto, pero yo creo que cuando le pida un verso por ser "día de mi santo", no va a poner indecencias en él.' Expresó Lucrecia, con cierto aire retórico._

'_¿Quieres apostar?' Preguntó Hermenegilda. 'Puede ser que tengas razón, pero en mi opinión, es más probable que él no se atreva a dar burla cuando le pida algo con versos tristes._

"_Fue entonces cuando el pacto fue sellado. La apuesta se encontraba en pié. Las dos prosiguieron para enfrentarse con el poeta y obtener los resultados que ellas esperaban escuchar._

"_Lamentablemente, y para su desgracia; Francisco, por mucho que pareciera que estaba distraído, había oído la plática de éstas dos señoritas. Él las había reconocido por ser unas de las tantas que se reían tanto de sus versos, como de su figura, y no iba a ser manipulado por las dos ya que sabía sus intenciones._

"'_Buenas tardes señoritas, ¿En qué las puedo ayudar?' preguntó el tan afamado poeta. _

"'_Venimos a solicitar sus servicios.' Respondió Lucrecia. 'Por ser día de mi cumpleaños, ¿no me podría componer un verso'_

"'_¡Pero por supuesto!' Respondió el señor. 'Es más, por su belleza, y por ser día de su santo, les voy a componer un verso a cada una, sin cobro alguno. Nada más especifiquen las condiciones de su verso.'_

"'_¡Pero qué señor tan gentil!' Exclamó Hermenegilda. 'Como mi amiga ya había mencionado, ella quiere un verso en relación con su cumpleaños; mientras que yo… ¿Si me podría componer algo con versos tristes? Es para mi abuelo, recientemente fallecido, y quisiera dedicarle algo…'_

"_El poeta, sabiente de sus intenciones, les respondió lo siguiente. 'Primero el verso para la cumpleañera.' Se aclaró su garganta, y comenzó: _

'_**Del gallo tomar el canto**_

_**y del burro el instrumento**_

_**para ponértelo adentro**_

_**hoy que es día de tu santo.'"**_

* * *

Las mujeres del grupo tenían tan coloradas las mejillas que podrían avergonzar a un tomate por hacerle creer que es rosa. Se oyeron gritos de "Vulgar" y golpes en la distancia por la parte femenina del grupo; mientras que los hombres se estaban ahogando de la risa.

"Déjenme continuar, que no he terminado la historia aún." Dijo Dioneo, y prosiguió con ella, para el infortunio de algunas mujeres.

* * *

"_La "cumpleañera" se sonrojó. Por su expresión de incredulidad no esperaba ese tipo de verso. Se había quedado sin palabras. Hermenegilda, por otro lado, le estaba mandando una mirada a Lucrecia que le decía "te lo dije"._

"'_Acerca de mis versos, espero que no sean tan…indecorosos como estos.' mencionó Hermenegilda, todavía alterada por los versos anteriores. 'Acuérdese que son versos tristes.'_

"'_No se preocupe por eso, yo tomo mi trabajo muy en serio.' Le aseguró el dichoso poeta, aguantando una sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar y revelar sus planes de venganza. Entonces, comenzó a decir los nuevos versos:_

"_**Aquel que en el prado viste**_

_**que tiene patas de burro**_

_**dale besos en el culo**_

_**que esos son los versos tristes"**_

_"Fue entonces cuando las dos damas se sonrojaron. El poeta no pudo contener su risa, la cual dejó estallar súbitamente. Las amigas, indignadas por tal actitud de rebeldía ante su estatus social, le reclamaron._

"'_¿Cómo se atreve usted a burlarse de nosotras, que somos damas de sociedad?' Preguntó Lucrecia, con un tono reprimente._

"'_Yo les podría preguntar lo mismo a ustedes señoritas. ¿Qué hacen con un idioma tan vulgar, burlándose de las personas?' Les dijo el poeta, la retórica flotando en el aire._

"'_Las dejo para que reflexionen sus acciones.' Entonces, el poeta se volteó, y se fue; dejando plantadas a las dos amigas que le estaban lanzando gritos de "Vulgar"."_

* * *

"Y con esto termina la historia." Exclamó Dioneo. A su alrededor se encontraban las mujeres, intentando verse ofendidas, pero siendo traicionadas por la risa que ocasionalmente se escapaba de sus bocas. Dioneo entonces aclaró su garganta y expresó: "Moraleja: Si se van a burlar de alguien…asegúrense de que no los oigan."

Se empezaron a reír ante la manera tan absurda de dar una conclusión. Entonces, se levantaron, y prosigueron hacia la ciudad. La historia en sus mentes y en sus palabras.


End file.
